


Bootlegger Reverse

by Talyesin



Series: Aftermath on Finite Earths [17]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin





	Bootlegger Reverse

Earth One  
Gotham City

"Batcomputer, this is the Batman. Report."

“Crimes reported since last report: Six homicides. Three rapes. Nineteen break-ins. One arson. Sixteen muggings.”

Selina Wayne, the Catwoman, felt her husband beside her in the Batmobile tense even more than he already was. His lips pressed tightly together for a brief second, then through gritted teeth he said, “Detail on homicides.”

She knew he blamed himself – no matter how hard he and the rest of the Bat Family fought, Gotham City seemed intent on being America’s Crime Capital. And at the moment, because the Joker had escaped, none of those crimes were being addressed, none of those injustices would be brought to justice, except by the overworked and underfunded Gotham City Police Department, and the woefully inadequate Gotham City District Attorney’s Office. The Bat Family and their longtime allies, the Outsiders, would be busy tonight, searching for one man whose legacy of blood ran the city’s gutters red.

The Batcomputer listed the details of the homicides - a stabbing outside a bar, an argument between a man and his wife gone horribly wrong, a homeless woman strangled for a bottle of gin, a robbery leaving two shop employees shot, and a stool pigeon tossed out a sixth storey window.

“Address of the shop.”

“Cora’s Costumes, 13 Davis Avenue.”

“Bruce, that’s not far from Helena’s school,” Catwoman said anxiously.

With a squeal of tires, Batman threw the Batmobile into a flawless bootlegger reverse, a full 180 degree turn, then slammed down the accelerator.

“Batcomputer, this is the Catwoman. Locate Helena Wayne.”

“Helena Wayne is not on the premises.”

“Bruce!”

Batman slammed his palm against the Batmobile’s steering wheel. “Dammit! When is she going to learn to listen! Batnetwork online – Batwoman, Nightwing and Flamebird, report to James Aparo Elementary School.”

Dick’s usually steady baritone shook over the scrambled communication. “Batman?”

“She got out, chum.”

“Dammit!”

“My sentiments exactly.” Batman reached over and took his wife’s hand, squeezing it briefly. “She’ll be fine, Selina.”

“What if she’s not, Bruce?”

“She’ll be fine. Batcomputer, contact the League.”


End file.
